Cersei Lennister
2 3 4 5 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Der Drache und der Wolf" |Erschienen in = 58 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel = Königinregentin (ehemals) Königinmutter (ehemals) Lady von Casterlystein (de jure) Lady von Sturmkap Königin der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen Herrin der Sieben Königslande Beschützerin des Reiches |Beiname =Cersei, aus dem Hause Lennister, erste ihres Namens Königin auf dem eisernen Thron |Status = Am Leben |Alter =42 Jahre (Staffel 7) |Geboren =261/262 n. A. E.Staffel 2: Ausgehend davon dass Cersei mit 19 Königin wurde und Roberts Rebellion 17 Jahre her ist. |Gestorben = |Todesepisode = |Todesursache = |Kultur = Andalen |Herkunft = Casterlystein, Westlande |Fraktion = Haus Lennister Haus Baratheon von Königsmund (ehemals) |Religion = Glaube an die Sieben |Familie = |Dargestellt von = Lena Headey Nell Williams (jung) |Sprecher = Claudia Lössl Zina Laus (jung) |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Cersei Lennister) }} Cersei Lennister, '''eigentlich Cersei Baratheon,' (im Original: ''Cersei Lannister) ist ein Hauptcharakter ab der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Lena Headey verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel. In der Serie Biographie Cersei ist die erste und einzige Tochter von Tywin Lennister und Joanna Lennister von Casterlystein. Sie und ihr jüngerer Zwillingsbruder Jaime kommen gemeinsam auf die Welt. Als sie vier Jahre alt ist, verstirbt ihre Mutter bei der Geburt ihres Bruders Tyrion. Cersei versteht den Tod ihrer Mutter nicht, verabscheute ihren Bruder und macht ihn, ebenso wie ihr Vater, für ihren Tod verantwortlich. Da ihr Vater als Hand des Königs die meiste Zeit in Königsmund verweilt, werden die drei Geschwister größtenteils von Bediensteten des Hauses Lennister aufgezogen. Obwohl sich Jaime und Cersei in ihrer Kindheit kaum in ihrem Aussehen unterscheiden, so dass nicht mal ihr Vater sie auseinander halten kann, werden sie getrennt in den geschlechtsspezifischen Disziplinen unterrichtet. Etwas was Cersei nie begreifen konnte, da sie sich durchaus als gleichberechtigt ansieht. Während ihrer Jugend beginnt sie eine inzestuöse Beziehung zu ihrem Bruder Jaime, die sie auch in ihrer Ehe aufrecht erhält. Dabei ist Jaime ihr stets treu geblieben. Mit etwa 15 Jahren sucht sie mit ihrer Freundin Melara Heidewies die Hexe und Wahrsagerin Maggy auf, die in einem Wald nicht weit entfernt von Casterlystein lebt. Melara bittet sie aus Angst nicht zu gehen, doch Cersei überzeugt sie. Sie fordert die Frau auf ihr die Zukunft vorherzusagen, da sie sie ansonsten töten lässt. Maggy stimmt mit der Bedingung zu, dass sie einen Bluttropfen benötige, worauf sich Cersei in den Daumen schneidet. Maggy probiert von ihrem Blut und sagt ihr, dass ihr drei Fragen stellen darf. Auf Cerseis Frage, wann sie jemals den Prinzen heiraten wird, erhält sie die Antwort, dass sie nicht den Prinz sondern, den König heiraten wird. Als sie fragt, ob sie Königin sein wird, bejaht Maggy dies, fügt aber hinzu,dass sie von einer jüngeren, schöneren ersetzt wird. Cersei fragt, ob sie Kinder miteinander haben werden. Doch die Frau erzählt ihr, dass sie keine Kinder miteinander haben werden, aber dass der König zwanzig und Cersei drei Kinder haben werden. Sie erwähnt auch, dass ihre Kronen golden sein werden so wie ihre Leichentücher. Nach der Rebellion, die die Herrschaft des Hauses Targaryen über die Sieben Königslande beendet, heiratet sie Robert Baratheon und wird mit 19 Jahren Königin dank der Handlungen ihres Vaters während der Plünderung von Königsmund in der Rebellion und Jon Arryns Herantreten an Robert. Cersei verehrt Robert, doch diese Liebe beginnt zu schwinden, als er sie in ihrer Hochzeitnacht Lyanna nennt. Sie schenkt ihm trotzdem einen Sohn, der jedoch zu schwach ist und kurz nach seiner Geburt an einem Fieber stirbt. Cersei, die zu dem Zeitpunkt noch Gefühle für Robert hat, ist so verzweifelt über den Verlust ihres Sohns, dass sie von Robert festgehalten werden muss, während der leblose Körper weggebracht wird. Danach schlagen ihre Gefühle für Robert in Hass um. Sie wendet sich ihrem Bruder zu, mit dem sie Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen zeugt, die sie als die Kinder Roberts ausgibt. Staffel 1 Cersei reist mit ihrem Gemahl Robert Baratheon nach Winterfell, da Robert seinen langjährigen treuen Freund Eddard Stark bitten will, nach dem Tod von Jon Arryn als Hand des Königs in Königsmund zu fungieren. In ihrem Gefolge befinden sich neben einer langen Reihe von Dienern und Soldaten auch Cerseis Brüder Jaime und Tyrion, sowie ihre Kinder Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen. Die Feierlichkeiten in Winterfell nimmt sie höchst desinteressiert wahr und zeigt sich angewidert und enttäuscht von Roberts offenen Liebeleien. Außerdem verhält sie sich gegenüber Sansa Stark, die auf Wunsch von König Robert dessen Sohn Joffrey heiraten soll, um die Häuser Stark und Baratheon noch enger aneinander zu binden, äußerst kühl und abweisend, da sie offenbar die Verbindung zwischen ihrem Sohn und ihr für nicht gut genug erachtet. Als kurz vor dem Aufbruch des königlichen Gefolges in einem Turm auf Winterfell Cersei und ihr Bruder Jaime von Bran Stark beim Geschlechtsverkehr beobachtet werden, schubst Jaime den Jungen aus dem Fenster. Bran überlebt zwar, ist aber fortan gelähmt und erinnert sich nicht mehr an das, was er gesehen hat. Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund fordert sie von Robert eine entschädigende Bestrafung für die Verletzung ihres Sohnes Joffrey, der von Arya Starks Schattenwolf Nymeria angegriffen wurde, nachdem Joffrey selbst Arya bedrohte. Da Nymeria jedoch von Arya in weiser Voraussicht fortgeschickt wurde, fordert Cersei den Tod von Sansas Schattenwolf Lady. Ned Stark übernimmt schweren Herzens die Vollstreckung des Urteils mit der Begründung, dass auch dieses Lebewesen aus dem Norden stamme und es demnach ihm zufällt, jedoch in Wahrheit Cersei nicht ihren vollen Triumph gönnen wollte. In Königsmund bestärkt Cersei Joffrey darin, bereits wie ein König zu denken und zu sprechen, tadelt ihn aber sogleich für seine unausgereiften Pläne - jedoch stimmen sie überein, dass jeder, der kein Lennister ist, ein Feind sei. Zu ihrem Mann Robert pflegt sie ein distanziertes Verhältnis, wobei sie gemeinsam lachen müssen, als sie feststellen, dass ihre Ehe allein das Reich noch zusammenhält. Bei derselben Gelegenheit erklärte er ihr aber auch, dass er stets und nur Lyanna Stark allein wirklich geliebt hätte. Von Ned Stark wird sie mit dessen Nachforschungsergebnissen bezüglich der wahren Abstammung von Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen konfrontiert und gibt den Inzest mit ihrem Bruder Jaime zu, rechtfertigt diesen aber mit Verweis auf die alte Targaryen-Tradition. Sie wappnet sich gegen die bevorstehende Bekanntmachung durch Ned. Bevor es dazu kommt stirbt Robert an den Folgen eines Jagdunfalls, wobei unklar bleibt ob und wie weit Cersei daran beteiligt war. Sie lässt umgehend Joffrey zum König ausrufen, worauf sich Ned mit seinen verbliebenen treuen Gefolgsleuten in den Thronsaal begibt. Das Schreiben von Robert, das Ned Stark als Protektor des Reiches ausweist, wird kurzerhand von Cersei zerrissen. Er hofft nach der offenen Anzweiflung an Joffreys Recht auf den Thron vergeblich auf die Unterstützung durch Petyr Baelish und Janos Slynt. Es kommt zu einem Massaker an den Gefolgsleuten der Starks in der Stadt, wobei Ned inhaftiert, Sansa unter Arrest gestellt und alle Soldaten und Diener des Nordens, darunter auch Sansas Septa, getötet werden - einzig Arya gelingt vorerst die Flucht und sie taucht unter. Cersei gibt nach der Fürsprache durch Sansa, Petyr Baelish und Varys einer Begnadigung Ned Starks nach und beeinflusst auch Joffrey in diese Richtung. Doch obwohl Ned Stark öffentlich Joffrey als König anerkennt, seinen "Verrat" gesteht und bittet, sich der Nachtwache anschließen zu dürfen, verurteilt Joffrey ihn dennoch entgegen aller Absprachen zum sofortigen Tod, was weder Cersei und Sansa, noch irgendwer sonst verhindern können. Staffel 2 Cersei sitzt an Joffreys Stelle dem Kleinen Rat vor und reagiert sehr angespannt auf die überraschende Ankunft von Tyrion, der süffisant seine neue Stellung als stellvertretende Hand des Königs bekanntgibt. Tywin Lennister wurde eigentlich von Joffrey als Hand berufen, doch dieser führt für ihn den Krieg gegen Robb Stark, welcher wiederum für die Freilassung seiner Schwestern, die Übergabe der Leichname seines Vaters und seiner Gefolgsleute und die Abdankung von Joffrey und Cersei kämpft. Obwohl Joffrey der neue König ist, regiert Cersei in Funktion einer Königin-Regentin vorerst mit. Joffrey jedoch, der mit der Hinrichtung von Ned Stark erstmals seinen wahren Charakter offenbarte, lässt immer mehr erkennen, dass er sich nicht länger von irgendjemandem bevormunden lassen will, da schließlich er der König sei. Eigenmächtig lässt er den Thronsaal im Roten Bergfried umgestalten und verleiht ihm ein weitaus düstereres Aussehen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit lässt er gegenüber Cersei erkennen, dass er sowohl von den Gerüchten um seinen Onkel Jaime (bezüglich Cersei), als auch den Liebschaften seines vermeintlichen Vaters Robert weiß. Tief beleidigend fragt er seine Mutter nach anderen Kindern, außer ihren "Legitimen", was Cersei mit einer Ohrfeige beantwortet. Joffrey droht ihr mit dem Tod bei einer Wiederholung. Sie nimmt im Rat zugleich entgegen, dass sich der Norden unter Robb Stark zu einem unabhängigem Königreich des Nordens erklärt hat und sowohl Stannis als auch Renly Baratheon Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron erheben und Heere aufstellen. Das Gesuch der Nachtwache nach mehr Unterstützung, für die sich Tyrion stark macht, wird von ihr mit einigen Floskeln abgelehnt. Von Tyrion werden ihr einige politisch sehr gekonnte Verluste beigebracht. So büßt sie in kürzester Zeit ihre Vertrauten Janos Slynt, Großmaester Pycelle und Lancel Lennister (mit dem sie in Abwesenheit von Jaime ein Verhältnis beginnt) ein. Zudem wird Myrcella gegen Cerseis Willen zum Haus Martell für eine Heirat geschickt, um die Beziehungen zum Haus Martell wieder zu verbessern und Verbündete im Krieg zu gewinnen. Cersei hingegen gelingen nur geringe "Erfolge". So erreicht sie zwar über Lancel Pycelles Freilassung, doch Tyrion gewinnt mit List Lancel als Spion für sich, was Cersei nicht ahnt. Auch glaubt sie Tyrions Geliebte ergriffen zu haben, doch ist es Ros statt der eigentlichen Shae, was Tyrion aber für sich nutzen kann. In den wenigen unbeobachteten Momenten tadelt Tyrion seine Schwester für ihr Unvermögen, Einfluss auf Joffrey zu nehmen. Es sei ihr weder gelungen, die Hinrichtung von Ned Stark, noch den Massenmord an allen Bastarden von Robert Baratheon in der Stadt zu verhindern (Joffrey hatte dies ohne ihr Wissen, auf Grundlage von Jon Arryns Nachforschungen befohlen). Ebenso hat sie den Aufstand in der Stadt nicht kommen sehen. Auch die Flucht von Arya lastet er ihr an. Cersei plant mit Joffrey die Verteidigung der Stadt gegen die vorrückenden Truppen von Stannis und lässt Tyrion absichtlich im Unklaren. Jedoch ein weiteres Mal gelingt es diesem, Cersei zu überlisten und er organisiert die Verteidigung fortan ohne ihr Wissen. Beim Angriff auf die Stadt zieht sich Cersei mit Sansa, Shae, Ilyn Payn und anderen in gesicherte Gemächer zurück und trinkt sich in einen immer zynischeren Rauschzustand, während Tyrion die Verteidigung der Stadt lange erfolgreich leitet. Sie trägt Lancel auf, Joffrey in Sicherheit zu bringen, da sie Tyrion verdächtigt, dessen Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld herbeiführen zu wollen, wird von Lancel aber über die Mutlosigkeit der Soldaten bei der Flucht des Königs und über den drohenden Fall der Stadt informiert. Sie führt Tommen zum Eisernen Thron und erzählt ihm dort eine metaphorische Geschichte, in der alle großen Häuser von Westeros vorkommen, um ihn zu beruhigen und abzulenken, da sie ihm und sich selbst mit Mohnblumensaft ein ähnliches Schicksal wie dem der Targaryens ersparen will. Im letzten Moment erscheint jedoch ihr Vater Tywin mit Loras Tyrell und verkündet den Sieg. Cersei befindet sich nun momentan wieder obenauf, während jedweder Verdienst Tyrions bei der Verteidigung der Stadt Tywin zugeschrieben und seine Regierung als Hand als unfähig (weil angeblich verhurt und versoffen) erklärt wird. Cersei rät Joffrey zu, den Wunsch von Loras und Margaery Tyrell nach einer Heirat mit ihm nachzugeben und von Sansa Stark abzulassen, was letztendlich geschieht und Joffrey verkündet nun, Margaery heiraten zu wollen. Staffel 3 Cersei wird unerwartet von Tyrion um ein Gespräch gebeten. Er fürchtet nach der Schlacht in der Schwarzwasserbucht (in der er von Joffreys Königsgarde beinahe getötet worden wäre) weiter um sein Leben. Cersei gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass sein Leben vermutlich weiter bedroht werde, jedoch nicht von ihr. In einem weiteren Gespräch wird beiden klar, dass Joffrey hinter dem Anschlag auf Tyrion in der Schwarzwasserbucht steckt. Cersei erkennt immer mehr, dass ihr Einfluss auf Joffrey weiter zu schwinden droht. Maergery Tyrell versteht es geschickt, Joffrey für sich einzunehmen, allein schon wegen ihrer atemberaubenden Schönheit, aber auch wegen der Denunzierung von Renly Baratheon und ihrem (offenbaren) Interesse für die Jagd und das Töten, sowie ihr Einsatz dafür, ihn beim Volk beliebter zu machen, wozu sie ihre eigene Popularität nutzt. Einzig Cersei scheint dies zu durchschauen, doch Joffrey geht nicht auf die Warnungen seiner Mutter ein. Im weiteren Verlauf deckt Cersei die Intrige des Hauses Tyrell auf, Sansa Stark mit Loras Tyrell zu verheiraten, wodurch die Lennisters ein wesentliches Pfand gegenüber Robb Stark verlieren, und Sansa als absehbare Erbin von Winterfell (niemand ahnt, dass Bran und Rickon noch leben) jenes den Tyrells als Mitgift liefern und die Tyrells selbst zum vermeintlich einflussreichsten Haus in Westeros machen würde. Sie informiert ihren Vater Tywin von diesem Unterfangen, um in seiner Gunst wieder aufzusteigen. Allerdings misslingt ihr Plan. Zwar reagiert Tywin umgehend, doch zum persönlichen Nachteil von Cersei und auch Tyrion. Auf Tywins Anordnung hin soll Cersei Loras Tyrell und Tyrion Sansa Stark heiraten, was Tywin durch geschickte Verhandlungen mit Olenna Tyrell erreicht. Cersei ist strikt dagegen, wie Tyrion, der sich letztendlich aber fügen muss, und sie hält an ihrem Willen fest, Loras nicht zu heiraten. Bei der Hochzeit von Tyrion sucht Maergery das Gespräch mit Cersei und freut sich anscheinend sogar darauf, dass sie durch Cerseis Heirat mit Loras und ihrer eigenen mit Joffrey zu Schwestern werden würden. Daraufhin erzählt Cersei ihr die Geschichte des Hauses Regen von Castamaer und richtet es als Warnung an das Haus Tyrell und droht Maergery damit, sie im Schlaf zu erdrosseln, sollte sie Cersei jemals wieder als Schwester bezeichnen, was Maergery sichtlich ängstigt. Als die Nachricht vom Tod von Robb und Catelyn Stark eintrifft, nimmt sie dies fast teilnahmslos hin und muss Joffrey im Zaum halten, da dieser erneut mit Tyrion aneinander geriet, nachdem Joffrey den Kopf von Robb Stark einforderte, um ihn bei seiner Hochzeit mit Maergery seiner angeheirateten Tante Sansa Stark zum Essen zu servieren. Ob seines Verhaltens wird er von Tyrion und auch Tywin kritisiert und unter fadenscheinigen Vorwänden fortgeschickt, während Cersei ihn hinausbegleitet. Unerwartet taucht Jaime in Cerseis Gemächern auf und beide schauen einander wortlos an. Staffel 4 Cersei lässt Qyburn eine neue Hand für Jaime ausarbeiten, zeigt sich Jaime gegenüber jedoch distanzierter als früher. Sie wirft ihm vor, er habe zu lange gebraucht um zu ihr zurückzukehren. Seinen Avancen weicht sie aus. Cersei weilt auf der Hochzeit von Joffrey und Margaery. Beim morgendlichen Frühstück enttarnt Cersei Shae als Tyrions Geliebte vor Tywin, der sie im Turm der Hand sehen will. Nach der Vermählung verhält sich Cersei Maergery gegenüber beim Bankett vorgeblich freundlich. Jedoch trägt sie Pycelle auf, die von Maergrey für das einfache und arme Volk vorgesehen Essensreste an die Hunde zu verfüttern. Brienne von Tarth wirft sie wechselnde Loyalität vor und glaubt, dass diese in Jaime verliebt sei, was Brienne unkommentiert lässt. Das von Joffrey inszenierte Schauspiel um den Krieg der Fünf Könige und der anschließenden Demütigung von Tyrion scheint sie als einzige neben Joffrey wirklich zu genießen. Als Joffrey vergiftet zusammenbricht eilt sie sofort zu ihm, doch er stirbt in ihren Armen. Sie verdächtigt sofort Tyrion und befiehlt, ihn zu ergreifen. Cersei ist davon überzeugt, dass Tyrion Joffrey getötet hat, vermutlich sogar zusammen mit Sansa, die seit der Hochzeit verschwunden ist. Am Leichnam ihres Sohnes muss sie mit ansehen, wie ihr Vater Tywin bereits beginnt, Tommen als designierten Nachfolger für sich zu vereinnahmen. In einem unbeobachteten Moment fällt Jaime über Cersei her, die sich teils frei-, teils widerwillig hingibt. Doch dies ändert nichts daran, dass die Beziehung zwischen den beiden immer weiter abkühlt. Cersei fragt sich, weshalb er freigelassen worden ist. Jaime versprach einst, die Stark-Töchter wohlbehalten nach Hause zu bringen. Sie ist wütend darüber, dass Jaime dem Feind einen heiligen Eid geschworen hat und wünscht von ihm den Tod von Tyrion und von Sansa. Doch sie erkennt, dass er nicht dazu bereit ist und schickt ihn fort. Als Tommen zum neuen König gekrönt wird, deutet sich ein erneutes Bündnis zwischen den Lennisters und Tyrells in dem Gespräch von Cersei mit Margaery an. Margaery reagiert zum Schein überrascht, als Cersei ihr den Gedanken anträgt, Tommen zu heiraten und Königin zu werden. Cersei begründet dies damit, dass er jung und unerfahren ist und Hilfe bedarf. Ferner gibt sie zu verstehen, dass sie Margaerys Absichten wohl erkannt habe und Margaery genau wie Cersei selbst genau gewusst haben, was Joffrey war. Cersei gibt sogar zu, dass die Dinge, die Joffrey getan hat, sie schockiert haben. Cersei sucht Prinz Oberyn Martell auf. Cersei gibt auch ihm gegenüber an, von der Schuld Tyrions überzeugt zu sein. Sie unterhalten sich über ihre Kinder und Oberyn berichtet, dass es Myrcella in Dorne gut geht. Cersei bittet ihn, ein Schiff für Myrcellas Namenstag nachträglich als Geschenk zukommen zu lassen. Bevor die Gerichtsverhandlung beginnt, findet noch eine Sitzung des kleinen Rates statt. Varys berichtet dabei von der wachsenden Gefahr durch Daenerys Targaryen, die Meereen erobert hat. Cersei fragt, wie dies möglich sei. Doch selbst die Aufzählung von 8.000 Unbefleckten, den Zweitgeborenen, Jorah Mormont und Barristan Selmy und drei Drachen scheint sie nicht zu beeindrucken. Sie glaubt immer noch, es handle sich um Babydrachen, doch Varys belehrt sie, dass diese beständig wachsen. Sie wird von Tywin ob ihrer beleidigenden Degradierung Barristan Selmys kritisiert. In der Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Tyrion gibt sie an, dass dieser ihr geschworen hat, es werde der Tag kommen, da sie sich glücklich und sicher fühlen wird und sich ihr Frohsinn vor ihren Augen zu Asche verwandelt. Dann würde sie wissen, dass ihre Schuld beglichen ist. Sie lässt jedoch die näheren Umstände weg. Nachdem Tyrion ein Urteil durch Kampf forderte, wirbt Cersei Gregor Clegane als Kämpfer an und sorgt gleichzeitig dafür, dass Bronn nicht wieder für Tyrion kämpfen wird (sie verschafft ihm eine noble Heiratspartie und Land). Als Gregor Clegane Oberyn Martell (Kämpfer für Tyrion) tötet, wähnt sich Cersei am Ziel. Cersei weilt am Bett von Gregor Clegane. Die Klinge von Oberyn war vergiftet, weshalb ihm Pycelle kaum Hoffnung auf Genesung gibt. Qyburn ist da anderer Ansicht. Cersei will Gregors Leben für dessen Dienste unbedingt retten und übergibt das Labor von Pycelle an Qyburn. thumb|right|300px|Trauernde Cersei Cersei wird es jedoch zunehmend Leid, ständig den Befehlen ihres Vaters zu gehorchen und eigentlich keinen Einfluss mehr am Hof zu haben. Genüsslich und für sie befreiend erzählt sie Tywin, dass die Gerüchte über sie und Jaime wahr sind, doch er weigert sich, das zu glauben. Cersie meint, tief in seinem Inneren wüsste er, dass es wahr ist. Sie begibt sich geradewegs zu Jaime, dem sie von ihrer Beichte ihrem Vater gegenüber erzählt und ihn verführt. Staffel 5 Cersei ist auf dem Weg zur Beerdigung ihres Vaters, wo ebenfalls viele Adlige warten um ihn noch einmal zu sehen. In der Sänfte erinnert sie sich an ihre Begegnung mit Maggy als Jugendliche zurück und an die drei Antworten auf die Fragen, welche sie ihr gestellt hatte. Cersei trifft mit ihrer Sänfte vor der Septe von Baelor ein und trifft dort auf ihren Bruder Jaime der den Körper ihres Vaters bewacht. Cersei macht ihm Vorwürfe, dass er ihn durch seine Dummheit getötet hat indem er Tyrion freiließ. Nachdem sie eine Botschaft aus Dorne erhalten hat, welche in ihren Augen eine Drohung ist, fürchtet sie um das Leben ihrer Tochter Myrcella. Sie konfrontiert Jaime damit und bringt abermals ihre Abneigung gegen die baldige Hochzeit von Tommen mit Margaery Tyrell zum Ausdruck. Jaime macht sich daraufhin auf den Weg nach Dorne, um ihre gemeinsame Tochter nach Hause zu holen. Unterdessen nimmt Cersei den Platz ihres Sohnes Tommen im kleinen Rat ein und verkündet ihre Entscheidungen im Namen Tommens. Dazu gehört zum Beispiel die Ernennung Qyburns zum neuen Meister der Flüsterer. Einzig Cerseis Onkel Kevan Lennister widersetzt sich dieser Farce. Er verlässt den kleinen Rat und will erst wieder zurückkehren, wenn der König persönlich um seinen Rat bittet. Zusätzlich sieht sich Cersei einem stetig wachsenden Konflikt mit Margaery ausgesetzt. Nachdem der Hohe Septon von den Spatzen gepeinigt wird, spricht sie mit dem Hohen Spatzen. Sie gibt ihm die Erlaubnis, alle Sünder zu bestrafen. Ihr Plan ist, dass Loras mitgenommen wird, sodass sie ihn nicht heiraten muss. Cersei erlaubt somit die Einsetzung einer vor zwei Jahrhunderten abgeschafften militärischen Bewaffnung der Spatzen, die zur Verteidigung des Glaubens dienen soll. Loras Tyrell wird somit für seine Homosexualität verhaftet, was Margaery als Teil von Cerseis Plan, Tommen und sie zu spalten, auffasst. Tommen konfrontiert daraufhin seine Mutter, die ihm aber zu verstehen gibt, sie habe Loras nicht verhaftet, sondern die Spatzen. Von Margaery alarmiert reist Lady Olenna an und stellt Cersei zur Rede. Aber auch hier verweigert diese ein Eingeständnis in ihre Verantwortlichkeit der Entwicklung und stellt ihr eine Normalisierung der Dinge nach der geplanten Anhörung durch den Hohen Spatzen in Aussicht. Weitere Intrigen bespricht sie mit dem eigens aus Winterfell herzitierten Lord Baelish. Der verspricht ihr, selbst Winterfell im Wappen des Löwen zu erobern und verlangt im Gegenzug, selbst zum Wächter des Nordens ernannt zu werden. In der Anhörung durch den Hohen Spatzen beteuert Ser Loras seine Unschuld und auch Margaery schwört,von nichts gewußt zu haben. Während Cersei Anteilnahme an der angeheirateten Verwandschaft heuchelt wird Olyvar, Baelishs Mann aus dem Bordell, aufgerufen, der zuletzt mit Ser Loras intim war. Er straft beide Lügen und gibt als Beweis ein intimes Detail über Ser Loras bekannt. Margaery und Loras Tyrell werden daraufhin festgenommen und in Zellen gebracht. Während Tommen weiterhin versucht, Margaery zu befreien, verspricht Cersei ihm, sich um die Befreiung von Margaery und Loras Tyrell zu kümmern. Sie stattet Margaery einen Besuch in der Zelle ab und unterstellt ihr, der lange Aufenthalt habe ihren Geist verwirrt. Margaery wirft Cersei vor, die Spatzen hätten auf ihren Befehl hin gehandelt und verweigert das von Cersei mitgebrachte Essen. Diese verlässt schmunzelnd die Zelle und bespricht mit dem Hohen Spatz siegessicher die weitere Verhandlung der beiden Tyrells, als dieser plötzlich das Thema wechselt und erzählt, ein neues Mitglied der Spatzen hätte viel über Cersei Lennister erzählen können. Daraufhin leistet ihnen ihr Cousin, Lancel Lennister, Gesellschaft. Die empörte Cersei wird kurz darauf festgenommen, da ihr Unzucht, Inzest und der Mord an dem ehemaligen König Robert Baratheon vorgeworfen wird. Cersei erhält nach einiger Zeit Besuch von Qyburn, welcher sie über den aktuellen Stand der Dinge informiert. König Tommen ist momentan unfähig, Entscheidungen zu treffen oder seine Mutter zu besuchen, da die beiden Verhaftungen seine Psyche stark angegriffen haben. Auch wenn Cersei verzweifelt einen Weg aus der Zelle sucht, weigert sie sich, ein Geständnis abzulegen. Dies ändert sich nach einigen Tagen in der Zelle und Cersei ist bereit, ihre Sünden zu gestehen. Bei dem Vorwurf Inzest gibt sie jedoch nur Lancel Lennister als Partner für intimen Kontakt an, nicht ihren Bruder Jaime. Der hohe Spatz erlaubt ihr, nach dem abgelegten Geständnis nach Hause zurückzukehren, wenn sie vorher ihre Buße geleistet hat. Cersei werden ihre Haare kurz geschnitten und sie muss den Weg zurück zum Schloss nackt gehen, als "Weg der Schande". Bei diesem Gang wird Cersei von den Mitbürgern beleidigt und mit Lebensmitteln beworfen. Verzweifelt und mit blutigen Füßen kommt sie schließlich im Schloss an und wird von dem kleinen Rat empfangen. Qyburn stellt ihr ein neues Mitglied der Königsgarde vor - Gregor Clegane, auch als "der Berg" bekannt. Dieser hat ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt, bis alle Feinde des neuen Königs besiegt sind. Staffel 6 Noch immer geschockt von ihrem Bußegang beschließt Cersei, das Seefeuer unter der Großen Septe von Baelor anzuzünden, um sowohl die Spatzen, als auch Margaery und Maes Tyrell zu töten, da diese Cersei offenbar im Weg stehen. Ebenfalls vermeidet sie so ihre Verhandlung. Cersei lässt derweil Septa Unella anketten. Sie meint wiederholend, dass ihr Gesicht das letzte sei, das die Septa sehen würde. Diese antwortet, dass sie bereit sei, vor die Götter zu treten. Cersei meint jedoch, dass sie noch nicht sterbe und auch in ferner Zukunft nicht. Sie ruft Gregor Clegane herein, und geht zur Tür hinaus. Während Cersei dabei das Wort "Schande" wiederholt, fängt Unella an zu schreien. Nachdem Cerseis Sohn, Tommen, sich selbst umbringt, wird Cersei die neue Königin der Sieben Königslande. Sie erklärt zudem Qyburn zu ihrer neuen Hand. Staffel 7 Cersei beobachtet wie eine Karte von ganz Westeros auf den Boden gemalt wird. Jaime tritt an sie heran. Cersei bemerkt, dass sie nur von Feinden umgeben sind und das Daenerys Targaryen mit ihrem verräterischen Bruder Tyrion bald in Westeros ankommen wird. Sie erklärt Jaime, dass sie nun die Chance haben sich eine neue Dynastie, die tausend Jahre andauern soll, aufzubauen. Als Jaime anmerkt, dass all ihre Kinder bereits tot sind, antwortet Cersei es reiche wenn sie es allein für sich aufbauen. Tommens Selbstmord bezeichnet sie als Verrat. Gemeinsam beschließen sie zuerst die Tyrells Aufgrund ihrer Vorräte anzugreifen. Als Jaime sie darauf hinweist, dass sie keine Verbündeten haben, verkündet Cersei sie plane sich mit den Eisenmännern zu verbünden. Euron Graufreud trifft in Königsmund ein und macht Cersei einen Antrag. Cersei lehnt diesen jedoch vorerst ab, da sie Euron Aufgrund des Brudermordes nicht traut. Euron verspricht ihr wiederzukommen und sie mit einem Geschenk umzustimmen. Tycho Nestoris hat als Gesandter der Eisernen Bank von Braavos eine Audienz bei der Königin Cersei. Er lobt ihren Vater, dessen Entschlossenheit und Tüchtigkeit er in der langen Partnerschaft kennengelernt hatte. Gleichzeitig lobt er Cersei, da sie diesen Eigenschaften wohl eine ganz neue Bedeutung gibt. Es hat wohl noch kein Schuldner der Eisernen Bank geschafft, eine solche Schuld in einem Schlag zu tilgen. Wenngleich die Eiserne Bank ungern auf die Zinszahlungen der Altschuld verzichtet möchte. Da Cersei aber ihre Truppen und ihre Flotte vergrößern muss, um die Regentschaft über den Kontinent und all dessen Bewohner zu erlangen, wird es wohl weiterhin an Fremdkapital fehlen. Außerdem hat sie Kontakt zur Goldenen Kompanie aufgenommen und die Söldnertruppe ist als die beste bekannt, allerdings auch als die teuerste. Tycho versichert ihr, dass er die Kompanie gut kennt und sie diesen Preis wert ist. Gerne ist die Eiserne Bank bereit, sie bei ihrem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Nach Eintreffen des Goldes und Tilgung der Altschuld Jaime kehrt nach Königsmund zurück, um Cersei über die Niederlage bei der Schlacht zu informieren. Laut Jaime haben sie keinerlei Chance den Krieg zu gewinnen, selbst wenn Cersei Söldner aus Essos anheuern würde. Cersei fragt, ob sie einfach aufgeben soll. Sie sitzt auf dem Thron, den einst ihr Vater gehörte, der Vater, den Jaime verraten und ermordet hat. Sie meint ironisch, dass eventuell Tyrion ein gutes Wort bei Daenerys einlegen kann, da er ihnen nach dem Mord an Tywin und Joffrey etwas schuldig wäre. Jaime erzählt Cersei von Olenna Tyrells Geständnis, da sie behauptet Joffrey ermordet zu haben. Cersei hält dies für eine Lüge. Jaime fragt Cersei, welchen ihrer Söhne Margaery Tyrell besser hätte beeinflussen können. Mit Tommen als Thron, wäre Olenna die wahre Herrscherin über Westeros. Cersei glaubt Jaime und wünscht sich, dass Olenna einen grausameren Tod hätte bekommen sollen. Jaime sieht dies nicht so, schließlich sei sie tot, wie der Rest ihres Hauses. Dieses Schicksal wird auch auf die Lennisters zukommen, wenn sie diesen Krieg nicht gewinnen können. Cersei unterhält sich mit ihrer Hand Qyburn, als Jaime die Gemächer betritt. Jaime erzählt von seinem Treffen mit Tyrion. Zu seiner Verwunderung weiß Cersei über dieses Treffen Bescheid. Sie fragt, ob sie Bronn dafür bestrafen würde, da er ihn hintergangen hat. Sie hält die Drachen und Untoten für ausgedacht und will kein Bündnis eingehen. Sie offenbart Jaime, dass sie erneut schwanger von ihm ist. Sie wird Jaime als Vater angeben, da sich Löwen nicht für die Meinunge von Schafen interessieren, wie ihr Vater einst sagte. Cersei umarmt Jaime und verlangt, dass er sie nie wieder hintergehen soll. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series Zitate Stammbaum Galerie Bilder 203 Cersei Lennister spricht mit Sansa.jpg Oberyn und Cersei.jpg Cersei und Margaery.jpg 501 Cersei Melara jung.jpg 510 Cersei vor dem Bußgang.jpg 601 Jaime Cersei.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Cersei Lennister und Jaime Lennister.jpg 607 Cersei Lennister.jpg S7 Cersei Lennister 1.png S7 Cersei Lennister 2.png Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Cersei Lannister es:Cersei Lannister fr:Cersei Lannister it:Cersei Lannister lt:Cersei Lannister pl:Cersei Lannister pt-br:Cersei Lannister ro:Cersei Lannister (serial) ru:Серсея Ланнистер zh:瑟曦·兰尼斯特 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Westlande) Cersei Lennister Kategorie:Haus Baratheon von Königsmund Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Ladys Kategorie:Königinnen Kategorie:Kleiner Rat Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Charaktere (Cyanide Studio) Kategorie:Status: Am Leben